fulhamfandomcom-20200215-history
Lasse Vigen Christensen
| clubnumber = 37 (2013-2014) 21 (2014-present) | debut = Norwich (a) (4 Jan 2014) | lastapp = Ipswich (h) (14 Feb 2015) | firstgoal = Bolton (h) (1 Oct 2014) | lastgoal = Sheff Wed (h) (20 Dec 2014) | joinedfrom = FC Midtjylland - 18 Jan 2012 | leftfor = | leagueapps(gls) = 22 (5) | allapps(gls) = 28 (5) | otherclubs = Esbjerg fB (youth) (2009-2010) FC Midtjylland (youth) (2010-2012) | international = Denmark U21 (2013-present) | apps(gls) = 4 (3) }} Lasse Vigen Christensen is a midfielder currently at Fulham. He is mainly a defensive midfielder, but is also capable of playing in defence (usually as a right back when called upon. A Danish U21 international, Lasse broke through to the first team in the 2014-15 season. =Career= Before Fulham Born in Esbjerg, Lasse signed as a schoolboy for his local proffesional club Esbjerg fB and it was here he began making a name for himself in Denmark. He was selected to play for the national U16 and U17 sides before signing for FC Midtjylland in 2010. Often touted as one of the brightest prospects in Danish football, he was offered a trial at Arsenal in the summer of 2011, though ultimately did not sign. Fulham (2012-present) Lasse joined for an undisclosed fee in January 2012. He spent the rest of the season mainly with the U18 squad, though played a part in a handful of matches for the Development squad. The following season, he was a prominent member of the newly formed U21 squad and his versatility as a player came on, showing he was capable of playing on the right, in defence and as an attacking or defensive midfielder. The following season, in 2013-14 he was picked for Denmark U21's and scored on his debut and was taken with the Fulham first team in their 2013-14 pre-season tour of Costa Rica. After impressing new manager René Meulensteen, he was given a spot on the bench in Fulham's 2-0 victory over Aston Villa on 8 December 2013. He made his debut on 4 January 2014 in an FA Cup tie away at Norwich City, coming on in the 70th minute to replace Derek Boateng in central midfield. On 16 August 2014, he finally made his league debut as he started in a 1-0 defeat to London rivals Millwall. Upon Felix Magath's sacking, Kit Symons (who had previously managed Lass at both U21 and U18 level) took charge of the first team and chose Lasse as one of his main central midfielders. His first goal in professional football came on 1 October 2014, as he scored the third in a 4-0 thrashing of Bolton Wanderers. His performances grew and he was soon a fan favourite under Symons. His second goal for the club came in a 3-3 draw at Wigan Athletic a month after his first but a third quickly followed after a fantastic solo run helped him seal a victory in a 3-1 win over Huddersfield Town. =Fulham Statistics= Appearances U18 squad U19 squad Reserves / U21 squad First team =Fulham Matches= =External links and references= Category:Players Category:Midfielders Category:Denmark